Web of Spider-Man Vol 1 98
. However, Trench has mastered this island and eventually catches up to Fisk. However, this is merely a training exercise to get Richard back in shape after getting shipwrecked on the island. Trench then gives Richard a new outfit and an eyepatch to cover his injured eye. After putting on this new outfit, he tells Trench to stop calling him Fisk, as the name no longer fits anymore. That evening, Fisk has decided that, after his near-death experience, he has some issues to deal with, but this can wait until he gets back to New York City."Richard Fisk" was shot in the back and left for dead by Blood Rose in . With Tench out hunting, Fisk decides to look through his tent to try and learn more about his mysterious benefactor. He is caught before he has a chance to open Trench's briefcase. Making an excuse that he was looking for his old clothes, Trench tells him to put the breifcase down and get some rest as they will continue Richard's training in the morning. Back in New York City, Spider-Man finally has a chance to return to the Daily Bugle with the photos he took of the siege on Fisk Tower. He thinks about all the things that have been keeping him busy. Between his recently returned parents, spending time with his wife, this is the first chance he has had to come back to the Daily Bugle.People claiming to be Richard and Mary Parker recently appeared in . These are actually impostors as revealed in . The real Richard and Mary Parker died years ago as seen in . Peter and Mary Jane are referred to as husband and wife here. However, years later, their marriage is erased from existence by Mephisto in . As such they should be considered a common-law couple here. He kind of wishes that his Doppelganger from the Infinity War was around to pick up some of the slack, but recalls how it was dragged off into the sewers by the Deathspawn.The Spider-Doppelganger first surfaced in . Unlike the rest of the Doppelgangers, the Spider-Man duplicate survived after the end of the Infinity War thanks to Demogoblin's magic as seen in . It was last seen in . Changing into Peter Parker, the hero goes down to Joe Robertson's office. However, Joe isn't interested in any of Peter's photos since he rushed out on him during the siege on Fisk Tower. Peter decides to leave before things get too heated. As Peter steps out of the office he runs into his wife Mary Jane. When he kisses her, he's kind of disgusted because she was smoking.Mary Jane started smoking in as a means of dealing with the stress of Peter being Spider-Man. Once they have left, Betty Brant is glad they have finally gone, because she doesn't want anyone to see her having a secret rendezvous with Joe Robertson. Meanwhile, in the sewers beneath the city, the Spider-Doppelganger tries to fight off a swarm of rats that are trying to eat him. Suddenly, from his wounds emerge two of the Deathspawn that were hiding inside. Later, Spider-Man is scouring the city trying to pick up the spider-tracer he planted on Blood Rose earlier.The original twin towers of the World Trade Center are depicted as part of the New York City skyline here. This should be considered a topical reference per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616. The original towers were destroyed in a terrorist attack on September 11, 2001, and have since been replaced by the Freedom Tower. Meanwhile, at the Foreigner's headquarters, one of his Cyber-Warriors returns after seemingly eliminating Blood Rose. However, when the Foreigner admits the warrior into his office, it turns out it is Blood Rose in disguise who has come to eliminate the Foreigner for trying to kill him. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * * ** ** * ** ** ** * Other Characters: * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** *** * ** Trench's Island Items: * * * Vehicles: * None | Notes = Continuity Notes | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}